The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine, such as a generator motor, which is directly connected to a pump turbine used in a pumped storage power plant, and in particular relates to an electric rotating machine wherein a lead conductor is brought out from a rotor winding to deliver/receive electric power to/from a fixed side.
For example, in the electric rotating machine, such as a generator motor, a lead conductor of a rotor winding is brought out from an end of the rotor winding that overhangs from a rotor core, and is then led to an inner diameter, and is wired to a predetermined portion.